


Scars on His Lips

by kendallnicola



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is struggling, Alois needs a hug, Ciel's past, Fluff, Fluff and Angst ???, M/M, Minor Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, ciel needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel just wants to help Alois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars on His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I thought needed to be written. Enjoy.

His lips are always stained red. Ciel thinks it's lipstick until the first time he kisses him. He can taste the metallic flavor for days after their first kiss. It's not until weeks later when Alois is asleep next to him does Ciel pull his bottom lip down. There are scars, new and old alike, covering his bottom lip. Even now there's blood in between his teeth and his lips are stained. 

Ciel knows what that's like. Biting your lip to save a little face. Or in the earlier days after his rescue; biting your lip because you deserve it. Biting you lip because you're dirty, unclean, and need to be punished. Ciel wipes away the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes against his will. 

_It took Sebastian months to get Ciel to stop harming himself. He'd hidden every remotely dangerous object away from Ciel. Sebastian never stopped to think that Ciel would bite himself to the point of being unable to eat. That is, until Sebastian finds Ciel crying on the kitchen's floor in the middle of the night. Blood dripped from his mouth and he sobbed as he tried to eat plain crackers. Sebastian pulled Ciel up and carried him back to bed._

_"You don't deserve this. You never deserved this." Sebastian said those words over and over as he tucked Ciel back into bed and rubbed a waxy balm onto the inside of his bottom lip and the insides of his cheeks. The next morning Sebastian had a bowl of warm, un-salted, broth waiting for Ciel. ___

__Here, lying in bed next to Alois, Ciel made a silent vow to take better care of Alois from now on. If that meant nightly checks before bed and warm broth like Sebastian did for him, then so be it. Ciel slid out of his bed and out of the door. It was eerily quiet in the dimly lit hallway. (The candles stayed lit when Alois was over.) The young boy made his way over to his butler's room and knocked on the door. Sebastian opened the door almost immediately._ _

__"Yes, Bocchan, what could you possibly require at an hour like this?" Sebastian said ushering Ciel into his quarters. Ciel padded over to Sebastian's rarely used bed and sat on it._ _

__"I was wondering if you any of that lip balm left over." Ciel noticed that this statement rang a few small alarm bells in his butler's head. "It's not for me. It's for Alois. He's got the same scars I had." Sebastian nodded and pulled out a drawer from his wardrobe. He walked back over to Ciel and handed him a small clay pot._ _

__Ciel opened it and smelled it. It smelled so familiar and it instantly put him off. He muttered a quiet "thank you" and walked back to his room with Sebastian watching the whole way from his doorway. Ciel closed the door to his room and crossed the space between the door and his luscious bed. He climbed into the bed and sat facing his headboard next to Alois' head._ _

__Ciel opened the little pot and put a generous amount of balm onto his finger. He pulled down Alois' lip and rubbed it onto the scars there. He gathered some more onto his finger and then covered the scars on the inside of the other boy's cheek. Satisfied with his work, Ciel placed the pot onto the bedside table and shimmied back under the covers. He gave Alois one last kiss good night before slinking an arm over his other half's waist; falling back to sleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me because I have scars all over the inside of my cheeks and lips. I just started biting my lips and now it's become a nervous habit. My lips bleed constantly and my mouth always tastes of copper. And my trash shipper self applied this to my gay children.


End file.
